1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in travel vehicles and specifically to safety devices that provide warning the vehicle is backing.
2. Prior Art
Backing vehicles are hazardous to drivers, to pedestrians and to drivers of other vehicles in the vicinity. A particular problem occurs in parking where drivers are required to back from the parked position into the flow of traffic to exit a parking place. It is difficult for drivers of approaching vehicles to recognize that a vehicle is backing until it is in the traffic flow. Many accidents occur in parking lots when cars exit their parking places because no warning is provided to oncoming vehicles of the backing vehicle.
The automobile industry has provided backup lights on many new vehicles for a special purpose. The backup lights are not colored and produce light to illuminate the path of the vehicle as it backs. This illumination is for the benefit of the driver of the vehicle backing and is not to warn other drivers. The backup lights do provide some warning to oncoming drivers, particularly during nighttime. However, the backup lights cannot be seen in daylight and provide little or no warning of the backing vehicle.
Some prior art devices have been employed to provide warning for backing vehicles. For example, some manufacturers of heavy semi-trailers provide a ringing bell when the vehicle is backing. However, when the semi-tractor is backing the bell is more often than not muffled and other approaching drivers and pedestrians may not be aware that the bell is in fact a warning of a backing semi-trailer. Other manufacturers of heavy equipment, like caterpillars and tractors, also employ a ringing bell to warn of the backing vehicle.
There are no known effective devices for warning either pedestrians or other members of the driving public that a vehicle is backing or is commencing to back. In the instance when backup lights are employed, some warning is provided. However, if the vehicle is towing a horsetrailer, boat, tent trailer, trailer or other recreational vehicle, that vehicle blocks the backup lights of the towing vehicle. In addition, most trailers, boats, etc., do not have backup lights itself but only signal and stop lights. Thus, there are no warning devices for either pedestrians or drivers that a vehicle is backing. This presents considerable safety problems to pedestrians and other vehicles when exposed to backing vehicles towing boats, trailers or other recreational vehicles, since no warning is provided at all.
The present invention provides a device for effectively warning pedestrians and other members of the driving public that a vehicle is about to back, or is backing. The device of the present invention protects the driver of a vehicle by providing safety warnings that the vehicle is backing. The present invention is especially useful on vehicles which tow boats, trailers or recreational vehicles.